Twins Forever
by CaptainSparrow-luv
Summary: Inleiding in eerste hoofdstuk. Weer Free en Celia, maar dit maal met de jongens van Tokio Hotel in. Voor het succes van Tokio Hotel. Allemaal nog kiddo's.
1. Chapter 1

Kleine inleiding:

Free en Celia, een 13-jarige tweeling, verhuizen samen met hun moeder naar Duitsland en komen naast de geliefde tweeling van onze geliefde band te wonen. (Hoe orgineel xD)  
Bill en Tom, beide net 14 geworden, moeten wennen aan de meiden, die vanaf het eerste moment erg open en aardig zijn, waardoor er niet veel later een hechte vriendschap ontstaat.  
Voor het succes van Tokio Hotel en daarna, ik weet dat het nogal een basic idee klinkt, dat is het eigenlijk ook, maar door de gebeurtenissen erin hoop ik dat het een beetje origineel is  
Het heeft ook geen basic wendingen =p  
Mijn schrijfstijl is ook behoorlijk veranderd in de loop van het verhaal vind ik, maar blijkbaar is het een positieve verandering, ik hoop dat jullie dat ook vinden 33

Gott, I suck in inleidingen

Hoofdstuk 1

'Meisjes! Zijn jullie verdorie nog niet klaar met jullie koffers in te pakken??? We moeten over een halfuur vertrekken, en jullie kamer staat nog vol rommel! MAAK JULLIE NU KLAAR!'  
Free en Celia lagen allebei compleet ongeïnteresseerd op hun bed. Celia was een tijdschrift aan het lezen, en Free was al liggende aan het pingpongen, met het plafond als tegenstander.  
'Maaam, we hebben nog een eeuwigheid!' Klaagde Celia 'De auto zal heus niet weglopen!'  
'Nee, maar ons vliegtuig wel!' Riep haar moeder.  
'Wacht, vliegtuig?' Vroeg Free vanaf haar liggende positie 'Wie vliegtuig, wat vliegtuig, waarom hebben wij een vliegtuig nodig?'  
'Ja!' Viel Celia haar bij 'Ik dacht dat we naar Duitsland gingen! Waar ik btw absoluut niet naar toe wil!'  
Ze wierp een kwade blik op haar moeder, die dat compleet negeerde.  
'Ja, we gaan naar Duitsland met het vliegtuig. Dat over een halfuur vertrekt!'  
Free trok een gezicht. 'Sinds wanneer ga je naar Duitsland met een vliegtuig?'  
'Sinds ik dat besloten heb. Nu allebei spullen inpakken, ONMIDDELLIJK!' En na deze woorden gooide ze de deur van hun voormalige kamer dicht.  
'Geweldig... Echt geweldig...' Mompelde Celia 'Duitsland, tsss, wie gaat er nu in DUITSLAND wonen? Dat is echt de meest saaie plaats om te gaan wonen!'  
Free reageerde niet. Te opgeslorpt in haar tafeltennis-zonder-tafel-wedstrijd tegen het plafond.  
Celia gooide haar kussen naar Free, waardoor ze van haar bed afviel.  
'Verdomme Celia, ik was bijna gewonnen! Het was 6-4! VOOR MIJ!'  
Celia rolde met haar ogen. 'Pak je spullen, kunnen we vertrekken naar onze nieuwe thuis.' Ze spuwde het laatste woord uit.  
Free sprong over haar bed, gooide alles in haar open sporttas, en na 5 minuten stond ze in de deur. Ongeveer 2 minuten later stond Celia ook klaar en konden ze 'hun' kamerdeur voor de laatste keer achter zich dichttrekken.  
'En dan zelfs mijn bed achterlaten, omdat het niet in de auto past, wat een onzin, maakt het eigenlijk wel uit wat wij denken? *Grom grom, zeur zeur*  
'Ik wil niet naar Duitsland. Ik wil niet naar Duitsland.' Herhaalde Celia voor de twintigste keer.  
'Ik weet het' Zuchtte Free. 'Maar we kunnen er niets aan doen, dus laten we maar gaan.'  
'Jep, gelijk heb je.'  
Dus ze liepen naar de auto. Zeurend en zorgend dat hun mam ZEKER zou weten dat ze het er NIET mee eens waren.


	2. Chapter 2

Free en Celia zaten zich uberhard te vervelen in de auto.

'Hoe lang nog?' Zeurde Celia.

'We zijn 5 minuten onderweg!' Protesteerde hun moeder.

'BOEIT NIET! Hoe lang nog?' Voegde Free eraan toe.

'Niet lang meer.'

Het was ongeveer 2 seconden stil, en toen vroeg Celia: 'Hoe lang nog?'

Hun moeder liet haar hoofd op haar stuur vallen?

De meisjes gaven elkaar een high five.

Twins: 1 - Moeder: 0. Yeah!

Na nog 10 minuten gezeur en geklaag van de twee, en gesmeek van de moeder om rust, bereikten ze toch de luchthaven, met nog 15 minuten om in het vliegtuig te geraken.

Technisch gezien prima mogelijk, maar Free en Celia en 'technisch prima mogelijk' gaan niet goed samen.

Alles ging nog goed tot na dat ze hun kaartje hadden ingecheckt.

Want vlak naast de tunnel die naar hun vliegtuig leidde, stond er een grote, glanzende…

'CHOCOLADEWINKEL!' Gilden de twee, en ze vlogen op de angstige verkoper af.

5 minuten, 113 euro, en 19 kilo later (1 kilo was al op, eerst was het 20), konden ze naar hun plaatsen vertrekken.

Maar natuurlijk niet voordat ze een prachtig domino-effect hadden veroorzaakt omdat Free 'per ongeluk' iemand had laten struikelen, van wie Celia 'toevallig' zijn schoenveters aan elkaar had gestrikt.

Maar uiteindelijk zaten ze waar ze moesten zitten, op hun stoel, zich (alweer) uber dood te vervelen.

'Ik snap nog steeds niet waarom we in godsnaam met het vliegtuig moeten, Duitsland is een busrit ver!' Klaagde Celia.

'Ik ben een theepot, rond van buik…' Zong Free 'Dit is mijn oor en die mijn tuit.'

'Als ik kook dan roep ik luid!' Viel Celia in.

'TIL ME OP EN SCHENK ME UIT!' Riepen ze beiden op vol volume.

Het halve vliegtuig keek om, en hun moeder probeerde de stewardess ervan te overtuigen dat ze hen 'nog nooit van haar leven gezien had'.

Maar aan alle mooie dingen *kuchNOTkuch* komt een eind, en na ongeveer een uurtje gingen ze landen.

Celia weigerde eerst haar riem aan te doen, omdat ze vond dat die riem moordneigingen had.

Uiteindelijk deed ze hem toch aan, en begon het vliegtuig te dalen.

Hun mam keek blij dat ze eruitkonden, want ze sprintte naar buiten, greep haar bagage, rende naar de uitgang en stak een hand op voor een taxi.

De taxichauffeur sprak helaas alleen maar Duits (Hoe zou dat toch komen???) en hun moeder kon geen Duits.

'Wie wilde ook alweer in Duitsland gaan wonen?' Zuchtte Free, en ze legde de chauffeur uit waar ze heen moesten, aangezien zijn als enige WEL vlot Duits sprak.

De chauffeur begreep het, en vertrok met een razende snelheid.

Celia en Free keken heel de rit chagrijnig.

Hun moeder probeerde wat te sussen.

'Meisjes, kom nu, jullie kunnen niet voor eeuwig kwaad blijven!'

'Toch wel.'

'Bekijk het van de positieve kant!' Probeerde hun moeder.

Free deed alsof ze nadacht. 'Vind niets, sorry.' Zei ze, net op het moment dat de taxi met piepende remmen stilhield.

De meisjes sprongen uit de auto en liepen regelrecht naar hun nieuwe huis, nog steeds pist.

Hun moeder gooide hen de sleutels toe, die Celia vind, en ze deden de deur open.

Zonder zelfs maar naar het interieur te kijken, liepen ze naar boven om een slaapkamer te kiezen.

Hoe negatief ze ook waren, ze konden niet onder het feit uit dat de eerste verdieping echt GROOT was.

Helemaal aan de andere kant van de verdieping was er een tweede trap.

Nieuwsgierig klommen ze die ook op, en ze kwamen in de meest geweldige kamer ooit.

'O my god.' Zeiden ze exact samen.

De kamer was reusachtig. Er stonden prachtige zwarte kasten, er was een stuk dansvloer waar zelfs een barre stond, en er was ruimte voor een enorme stereo, en in het midden stonden 2 grote, zachte…

'BEDDEN!' Riepen de twee weer exact in koor.

Ze namen een aanloop en ploften op de twee bedden.

'Okay, het is officieel, ik kom nooit meer uit deze kamer.' Mompelde Celia.

Free zuchtte instemmend.

Net op dat moment riep hun moeder.

'Free, Celia, kom jullie koffers halen! En hebben jullie al een kamer gekozen?'

De meisjes keken elkaar aan, rolden met hun ogen, en liepen naar beneden om hun spullen te gaan halen.

Ze hoefden maar twee keer naar beneden te gaan om alles mee te nemen.

Nadat alles was uitgepakt, geïnstalleerd en aangesloten, gingen ze eten.

Er was pizza besteld, aangezien er nog niets eetbaars in huis was, tenzij je verf eetbaar vind.

'Morgen boodschappen doen!' Tsjirpte hun mam vrolijk.

De meisjes wilden net gaan mokken over dat zinnetje, toen de bel ging.

Wie zou er in godsnaam nu bij hun aanbellen?

Ze waren hier nog maar (Free keek even op Celia haar horloge) anderhalf uur!

Samen liepen ze naar de deur, Free en Celia met in elke hand een stuk pizza.

De deur ging open en er werd een breed glimlachende vrouw zichtbaar, die ons in rap Duits welkom heette, en ons een schaal koekjes aanbood.

Free grijnsde bij het zien van hun mam, die duidelijk geen woord begreep, en ze maakte de vrouw gauw duidelijk dat hun moeder absoluut geen Duits, maar wel Engels kon, dus de vrouw ging meteen verder in Engels.

'En, oh, wat onbeleefd om me niet voor te stellen! Ik ben Julia, en dit…' Ze draaide zich een paar keer om en trok toen twee jongens bij de arm in beeld. 'Zijn Bill en Tom. Zeg eens vriendelijk 'hallo' tegen onze nieuwe buren!'

De jongens mompelden iets.

Free fluisterde in hun mams oor dat ze hun eigenlijk moest binnenvragen, wat ze dus ook deed.

De vrouw stapte nog steeds druk pratend binnen, gevolgd door de twee jongens die er beide nogal verveeld uitzagen.

Free en Celia dansten naar de dichtstbijzijnde sofa en ploften daar neer.

Ze keken de jongens aan met een blik die duidelijk zei. Ga-gewoon-zitten-en-laat-die-twee-ouders-maar-praten.

Ze gingen dus ook zitten en keken elkaar even zwijgend aan.

Celia kuchte even, en hun blikken gingen terug naar de meisjes.

'Voor ik het vergeet…' Zei Celia 'Mijn naam is Celia. En dit…' Ze wees op Free 'is…'

'Free.' Vulde Free aan. 'Stukje pizza?'

De jongens haalden hun schouders op, en namen een stuk aan.

De twee groepen bestudeerden elkaar even.

Free bedacht even hoe ze eruit moesten zien.

Hun haar was opgestoken in een soort dot, ze hadden zelf goud gespoten All Stars aan, een baggy jeans, en allebei een zwart topje met een zilveren doodskop. Typische hangoutfit.

De twee jongens zagen er anders best wel leuk uit.

De ene had blonde dreadlocks, en de andere zwarte redelijk lange stekeltjes.

Afgezien van hun haar, leken ze wel echt hard op elkaar.

'Zeg, zijn jullie een tweeling?' Vroeg Celia, die blijkbaar hetzelfde had gemerkt.

'Jep.' Antwoordde de zwartharige, Bill of zo. 'En ik ben de oudste.' Voegde hij eraan toe, met een grijns naar, ehm, wat was zijn naam ook weer? Aja, Tom. Met een grijns naar Tom dus.

'Met twee minuten!' Zei Tom verontwaardigd. 'En jullie lijken ook wel hard op elkaar. Toch niet ook een tweeling?'

'Yup,' Zei Free vrolijk. 'En IK ben de oudste!'

'Met twee en een halve minuut!' Herinnerde Celia haar er aan.

De vier grijnsden naar elkaar.

Mooi, het ijs was gebroken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey lieve kindjes xD Hier is Free opnieuw, de meest warhoofdige schrijfster van fanfiction hier ^^  
Ik wilde gewoon eventjes bedanken aan mijn twee eerste reviewertjes Celia en Sophie, en indeed, Celia, grote entertjes, speciaal voor jou.  
Ook wil ik even vermelden dat ik me bewust ben van het feit dat mijn schrijfstijl hier nog erg.. 'Beginnerig' is en dat ik doorheen het verhaal wel ben geëvolueerd, dus dat het hopelijk alleen maar beter wordt ^^  
Dus, enjoy het hoofdstukje, laat me weten wat je ervan vindt, lalala, dat soort dingen.**

**_Disclaimer: TOKIO HOTEL IS NIET VAN MIJ. OOK DUITSLAND NIET. OOK DE SCHOOL WAAR ZE HEENGAAN NIET. Dat is het Johan Friedrich Kürcher Gymnasium of iets in die richting en dat is effectief een bestaande school met heel erg coole deuren in heel veel kleurtjes x3  
__Free en Celia zijn technisch gezien wel van mij, hoewel erover kan gediscussieerd worden dat Celia van zichzelf is en dat soort dingen, maar we doen niet aan mierenneu.. Ik bedoel muggenziften, dus voor het gemak zijn die van mij. Zeg dat ik het gezegd heb. Nu laat ik jullie met rust. Viel Spass!_**

Na elkaar ongeveer nog een kwartier te hebben bestudeerd, begon dat ook saai te worden.

Er was niets te doen, hun moeders waren aan het lachen, en het ergst van al, de pizza was op.  
Dus besloten Free en Celia maar om hun huis te gaan verkennen met de andere tweeling, aka Bill en Tom.

'Mam, we gaan het huis verder onderzoeken, kay?' Vroeg Celia, zonder echt een antwoord te verwachten.

'Doe maar lieverd, en doe niets wat ik niet zou doen!'

'Yeah, right, dag mam.'Ze liepen naar boven, en besloten om eerst de badkamer te zoeken.

Die bleek aan de linkerkant te zijn, de eerste deur.

En daarnaast was de slaapkamer die vanaf nu aan mam toebehoorde, en daarnaast de logeerkamer.

Recht ertegenover was er een kantoorachtig iets, en daarnaast een…

'WAUW!' Riepen de meisjes in koor.

De jongens keken over hun schouders, en hun mond viel open.

Het was een muziekkamer met een piano, een mixboard, 3 gigantische boxen, 5 versterkers, microfoons…

'Okay, dit is echt wel ubergeweldig!' Joelde Celia, die hyper op en neer sprong.

'O yeah, o yeah, ik hou van Duitsland, ik hou van Duitsland!' Gilde Free, die ook hyper op en neer sprong.

Tom en Bill konden alleen maar staren.

'Ik ga onze spullen even halen!' Riep Free nog steeds hyper.

Ze liep naar hun kamer en kwam een paar minuten later terug met 3 grote zakachtige dingen, en een kleinere tas.

Ze duwde een van de zakken in Celia haar handen en liep binnen.

Vlug pakte ze de zakken uit.

Als de ogen van de andere tweeling werd zo mogelijk nog groter toen er uit de eerste zak een keyboard kwam, dat door Free handig werd aangesloten op de boxen.

Celia had ondertussen de 2 andere zakken uitgepakt, en daaruit kwam een basgitaar en een gewone rockgitaar, die ook in snel tempo werden aangesloten.

'Ziezo, dat is ook weer in orde!' Zei Free blij.

Ze draaide zich om en zag dat de jongens nog steeds aan het staren waren.

'Ehm, hallo?' Vroeg ze.

Bill en Tom knipperden met hun ogen.

'Wat nu?' Vroeg Celia, die naast Free ging staan 'Nog nooit muziekinstrumenten gezien?'

'Wel, ehm, wow, ehm, kewl…' Bracht Tom uit.

Bill kon blijkbaar de juiste woorden niet vinden. Erger zelfs, hij kon helemaal geen woorden vinden.

Hij stond daar maar, met zijn visimitatie.

Free en Celia keken elkaar grijnzend aan en hadden moeite om hun slappe lach in te houden.

'Wel, wat is er nu?' Herhaalde Celia, tussen twee lachbuien door.

'We… We hadden niet verwacht… Dat jullie… Muziek zouden spelen… Toch niet… Keyboard… Of… Gitaar!' Stamelde Tom.

'Nee, jullie zien er zo… Klassiek piano of… Of… Vioolachtig uit.'

Free haar ogen begonnen te schitteren. 'Dus jij denkt dat we klassiek zijn? Viool? Wel, je hebt half gelijk.'

En weer stormde ze naar boven.

'O nee…' Zuchtte Celia. 'Nu zal je het hebben…'

Free kwam terug naar beneden gelopen, met een nieuwe zak in haar hand.

Ze opende die zak ook, sloot de inhoud aan op een versterker en draaide zich om.

In haar handen had ze een… Viool.

Bill en Tom staarden weer.

'Ja, dit is een viool, en nee, het is geen gewone viool.' Grijnsde Free 'Dit is een rockviool. Net zoals een rockgitaar.'

Bill en Tom bleven staren.

Celia draaide met haar ogen. Wat hadden die twee toch met staren???

Free grijnsde nog steeds. 'Ongeloofwaardig? Luister maar goed dan.'

Ze zette haar strijkstok op de snaren en begon een ongelooflijk snel stuk te spelen.

Zonder moeite, leek het wel.

Celia zuchtte, en trok de stekker uit. Het geluid stierf weg.

'Heej, ik was nog niet klaar!' Riep Free verontwaardigd.

Celia zuchtte nogmaals en draaide zich weer naar de deur, waar de jongens langzaam uit hun trance leken te ontwaken.

'Okay, wauw, dat was wel even stoer of zo! Zalig gewoon!' Barstte Bill los.

'Wha, waar heb je dat geleerd? Nog nooit zo iets gezien!' Viel Tom hem bij.

'Wel…' Zei Celia 'Laten we zeggen dat we nogal… Muzikaal zijn aangelegd.'

'Muziek is ons leven.' Vulde Free aan.

'En we leven niet zonder muziek.' Sloot Celia af.

'Amen.' Knikte Free.

Celia keek haar schuin aan. 'Moet jij nu altijd het laatste woord hebben?'

'Ja.'

'Zucht.'

Bill besloot om terug eens iets te zeggen. 'Spelen jullie al deze instrumenten?' Vroeg hij verbaasd.

'Wel, nee, niet allemaal.' Celia haalde haar schouders op. 'Ik speel basgitaar, keyboard, en ik dans.'

'En ik speel keyboard, gitaar, rockviool, zoals je net zag, en ik zing.' Legde Free uit.

'Wow.' Was het enige dat de twee weer konden zeggen. 'Muzikaal opgevoed, dat is het minste dat je kan zeggen!'

Celia en Free grijnsden weer.

Van beneden werd er weer geroepen.

'Bill! Tom! We gaan naar huis!'

'Okay dan, ja, dan, ehm, gaan we maar hè…' Zei Bill nogal schaapachtig.

'Zien we jullie nog eens terug?' Vroeg Tom grijnzend. 'Ik bedoel, jullie zijn meiden met lef!

I like it, beter dan de meeste meisjes bij ons op school, met hun gezeur over puistjes…'

'JONGENS!'

'Uh oh, laten we maar haasten, anders hebben we straks een probleem. WE KOMEN MAM!'

Bill en Tom grijnsden nog een keer, en verdwenen door de deur.

Even later hoorden ze de deur dichtslaan.

Celia keek op haar horloge. Het was al 9 uur 's avonds.

Hun mam kwam ook de trap op.

'Jullie kunnen beter gaan slapen. Morgen moeten jullie naar school.' Zei ze, met een blik op de nu al klaargemaakte muziekkamer.

'SCHOOL?!' Brulden Free en Celia in koor 'SCHOOL?! Krijgen we geen verhuisvakantie of zo?'

'Nee, jullie gaan morgen al naar school, dan hebben jullie maar één week gemist en kunnen jullie gemakkelijk alles volgen.'

En na deze woorden liep ze naar haar eigen slaapkamer, Free en Celia achterlatend.

'Geweldig, echt geweldig. School. 1 dag nadat we zijn aangekomen. Geweldig.' Bromde Celia.

'Hé, dan moeten wel nog even onze tassen uitpakken!' Schrok Free. 'Douchen dan maar morgenochtend?'

'Prima idee. Ik zet de wekker wel.' Zuchtte Celia.

Ze liepen naar hun kamer, waar ze vlug alles uitpakten en hun pyjama's aandeden.

Na nog snel even hun tanden te hebben gepoetst, sprongen ze in hun bed.

'Slaapwel, sis.' Mompelde Free.

'Jep, jij ook slaapwel.' Mompelde Celia terug.

En al vlug vielen ze in slaap, met '_Pon de Replay'_ van Rihanna op de achtergrond.


End file.
